While in Persia
by Baliansword
Summary: This is from both Alexander and Hephaestion's PoV. Supposing that their first time was in Persia. AxH slash.


Title: "While in Persia"

Author: _Baliansword_

Alexander's PoV 

I wonder what he is thinking as he sits there. Is he thinking what I am? I wonder if he thinks of me at all. He must, for now he turns his head and flashes me a smile. It cannot be wrong for me to feel this way, or is it?

Ah, my beautiful Hephaestion. I love everything about him and I always have. He sits there now, holding a goblet and laughing at a story that Cassander is telling. His laugh is melodic. His features are that of a god. I love the way that the hair falls on his shoulders, and those eyes, eyes to die for. I want to see myself in his eyes. Is that so wrong?

"Alexander," he calls out from across the table. "Come and join us."

I shake my head. I will not join them just yet. I have found that whenever I am around Hephaestion I cannot think straight. My thoughts immediately go elsewhere, to a place where I wonder. I wonder what it would like to taste his lips against mine, to hold him like I have no other, things such as these.

For now I will simply watch him. There is nothing more I can do. Ah, how lovely he looks tonight. His eyes lined in a dark liner, a tradition he has learned from the Persians, a tradition I thank them for.

Hephaestion's PoV 

Is he angry with me? He stares down at the ground now. Is this because I have offended him? I hope that I have not. I would never hurt him, my Alexander. Those that are his enemies are mine. I would die for him, do anything for him, if only he asked.

Tonight he is as lovely as ever. His blond hair falling just to his shoulders, his dark eyes bright as the stars. He wears no shirt, his muscled chest is for all to see, and I admit that I look. It is a hot night and he has just begun to sweat. While he glistens I lick my lips. I then turn my attention back to Cassander. I try not to think about Alexander.

This is not something that I can do though. I think about him constantly. If he is angry with me I must know. So I tell Cassander that I must step out for some air. He waves me away with a smile, suspecting nothing. I get up and pass Alexander, making sure that he can see me, and continue into the hall. He will follow shortly if he is not angry, he always does.

I walk through the dimly lit hall, slowly, waiting to hear his steps behind me. At first I wonder if he is ever going to come. Then, I hear him, and I stop. I do not turn around, do not glance over my shoulder, for I know that it is he. I have memorized everything about him, including his stride, and the breaths he takes as he walks.

"Hephaestion," he says quietly so that our voices will not echo, "is something wrong?"

I shake my head. Nothing could be wrong when I am near him. Alexander looks me up and down for a moment. I am suddenly aware again of the way that I feel about him. For a moment I believe that perhaps Alexander is thinking the same thing, but then I think not, and I avert my eyes.

"Why do you leave," he asks.

"Drunken behavior does not suit me, you know this. Soon every man in that room will be acting like a fool. I thought that I would retire early. What about you Alexander, is there something wrong?"

Alexander's PoV 

"Perhaps," I answer him. I do not know what I have just done. Should I tell him? Silently I hope that he will think nothing of my answer. I have no such luck though. Concern can soon be seen in my friend's eyes.

"Come with me," Hephaestion says and I let him lead me out onto a balcony. The moonlight makes him look all the more magnificent. He stares out at the city of Babylon and smiles softly. "It is all yours Alexander. Everything that you have ever wanted you have received, blessed by the gods. What could possibly be wrong?"

I am unsure of what to say. I badly wish to tell him. Yet, I fear what he would say. So instead, when he turns his head, I put a hand on his cheek. I lean forward and brush my lips against his. I care not of who sees, or what others think, for it is I that decide whom I love, and I love Hephaestion.

"Of course there is something wrong with me," I whisper in his ear when I move away from his lips. I have decided that now he must know. I can keep my feelings a secret no longer. "I feel my body grow warm around you. My loins ache. I would take you right now if I had the chance. I would take you now if I knew that you would reciprocate my feelings toward you. Oh Hephaestion, what would I have to do to make you love me?"

Hephaestion looks at me with those soft eyes. I look away, not because I am ashamed, but because I now fear his response to this. Yet he does what I do not expect. He reaches out with his hand and turns me back to face him. He then kisses me.

He kisses me softly first, then with more passion. Passion overtakes me and I wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close to me. I part his lips with my tongue and continue to kiss him. I feel as if I do not need air. I only need him. Every part of me wants him.

As we kiss he moves his hand to my waist. I feel him lean in to me, I then feel the fabric of his shirt touch my chest, and next feel myself become hard where I never have before. Yes, this is whom I want, this is whom I need.

"Hephaestion," I breathe out when I must break away for air. "Do not let me force you."

"Never," he says as he wraps a hand in my hair. He pulls me close once more and we kiss. Passion has overcome him as well and when he begins to kiss at my neck and shoulder I know that I will not go to bed thinking of him again tonight. Tonight I will be with him.

Hephaestion's PoV 

I follow Alexander back to his room. When he shuts the door I know that we have shut the door on our friendship. We shall now have something more. I only hope that he will not live to forget this night. For I know that I shall not.

He crosses the room and wraps his arms around me. As he kisses me he pushes his chest against mine. I take a step back and am against the bed. Suddenly I am afraid. I must wonder to myself, has he had too much wine tonight? What if he truly does not feel this way?

"Alexander," I whisper.

He does not seem to hear me. He puts his hands on my chest, grips my shirt, and then tears it open in the front. He puts his mouth against my neck and then moves down my chest. I have to let out a moan. Alexander then runs his tongue over one of my nipples.

Alexander then nips and I am forced to fall back on the bed. He knows what he wants and I do to. I crawl back to that my whole body is on the bed. Alexander immediately straddles me. I move to touch him but find that I cannot. I am unsure of myself, of what I should do to him, or of what I should hold back. He notices this for he then stops kissing my chest and comes to whisper in my ear.

"Touch me," he says. He then kisses my earlobe. This simple gesture causes he to go wild. I put my hands on his hips and arch my back so that my chest touches his. Suddenly I do not know what I am doing, but I know that we both are enjoying it.

Alexander's PoV 

I put a hand under him so that I may hold his back. I want to keep him against me. I want to feel his skin upon me. There is now nothing holding either of us back so I drop him back down and put my hands on his pants. I quickly pull them away from him and he sits up, wrapping both of his legs around me. He then kisses my navel, running his tongue in the center. It makes me think of something else.

I am forced to wrap a hand in his wondrous hair. As I sink down so that we are level with each other I put the other hand on his thigh. I have always loved to wrestle with him so that I may feel his tensed thighs against me. I am a king, but he is stronger, and so much more a man.

"You are the stars," Hephaestion whispers to me.

He then puts his hand on top of mine, on his thigh, and guides me to where he yearns to be touched. I wrap my hand around his warmth and I sense that his body tightens. This is all he asks of me though, for when I go to kiss him again he puts a finger upon my lips.

Hephaestion then slowly moves, and we change positions. I am now flat on my back, and he is not touching me. My hand has lost him. He is positioned above me, and starts kissing me at my neck. As he trails down to my chest his hair grazes me sensually. This causes me to moan.

He reaches my pelvis, kissing me and makes me burn. Next he takes both of my thighs and beckons me to wrap by legs around his back. I do this willingly. He then plants a soft kiss on my erection, causing me to stop breathing. He takes he in his mouth and swirls his tongue around me. As he does this he puts his hand under me, on my buttocks, and pulls me up. I wrap my fingers in what hair of his I can find and breathe out his name in a rush of air.

He stays where he is and lifts me up and down for a moment. I ache deep in my body. I cry out his name once more before I feel myself release in my mouth. Hephaestion removes his mouth from me but goes back to kissing my thighs. No, it cannot be over, I want more of him.

Hephaestion's PoV 

Alexander is glistening with sweat. I lick his chest, lick him wherever I can. I meet his lips with mine and kiss him eagerly. Our tongues touch and I feel the beating in my thighs. Alexander then grabs me by the forearm and forcefully pulls me to him. He arches his hips, hitting my erection, and I bite his lip on accident. This only drives him madder.

Before I know what is happening he has turned over. I kiss his back, not knowing exactly where I should go from here. But he quickly tells me. Alexander reaches back and pulls him toward him by holding my thighs. I wrap an arm around him as I almost fall upon him. I am unsure if I can do what he asks. Yet before I know it, I am slowly entering him.

"Ah," he says as he breathes in air as I enter him. I fear that I have hurt him. However, he begins to rock the both of us. With the arm that I have around him I reach down and find his manhood. I stroke him gently as I push further in to him.

I know that it hurts him but for some reason I feel the pain to. Before I come inside of him I put my lips on his back. With my free hand I dig my fingers into his back as I release myself inside of him. Neither of us move for a moment. All that can be heard is our heavy breaths.

Alexander's PoV 

Hephaestion slowly climbs off of me. He then falls back on the bed. He is breathing heavy, his hair is drenched in sweat. Everything about him looks weakened at this point. However this is the most beautiful that I have ever seen him look. Oh, my Hephaestion.

I lay there, silent as well. I then reach out and put my hand on his cheek. He moves closer to me and puts his head on my chest. As I breathe heavily closes his eyes. I put my arm around his neck and hold him to me.

"I'll never let you go," I whisper.

"I have always been yours," Hephaestion says in his sleep. I know that this is true, just as he has always had me. We will never separate. This I know now. There is no turning back. I will want him as a friend, lover, and commander from now on. Yet most of all I want this, I want him.


End file.
